Lars
Lars Laramie Barriga, more commonly referred to as "Lars", is the main character of the cartoon space opera Lars of the Stars. Biography Lars' backstory, such as how he became involved with the gems' Homeworld, remains an enigma up to this point. It was revealed in the episode Space Marmalade ''that he is a human from Earth, but not much else. Details from the spin-off series, ''Steven Universe, ''heavily imply that Lars' origins are closely connected to Steven. Appearance Lars' skin is an unusual shade of pink. He also has an unexplained scar over his right eye. He is tall and thin. Lars' curly, pink hair is styled into something like a mohawk. Lars wears a burgundy shirt, a long black cape, white pants, black gloves, and black boots. The cape's collar has a golden trim, while its interior is a reddish-pink color. Lars has gauged ears. He was briefly seen wearing glow-in-the-dark skull ear gauges in one of the Earth hallucinations from ''Green Bubbles. For the Crew-Ships' stylistic reasons, he does not have "normal" ears. He appears to be a teenager or young adult. In all of the Earth flashback episodes and hallucinations, Lars appears to be relatively the same age. Since those events could be a number of years ago, Lars apparently ages slowly or is immortal. In addition, he has a very slow heartbeat. Lars has never been seen eating or drinking, which suggests that he doesn't need to do either of these things. Relationships Emerald In Emerald's earlier appearances, she seemed angry at Lars and the Off-Colors constantly meddling and ruining her things. However, during the episode A Green Idea, she revealed that she had hated her job as of late, due to her Diamond having punished her greatly, for failing to capture the Off-Colors, and for one of her Peridots becoming a traitor. Since then, Emerald has been an official Off-Color. Emerald seems interested in Lars, leading to the most popular ship on the show, CaptianShipping. Aquamarine For a reason currently unknown, Lars has some animosity against Aquamarine. Likewise, Aquamarine conveys hostility towards him, who she refers to as "the" or "a" Lars. Aquamarine is usually the most reluctant to follow Lars' orders, perhaps because she never volunteered to be apart of the Off-Color crew and was kidnapped. She will often disapprove of Lars' decisions, believing her own decisions to be "the best" due to her naturally arrogant behavior. Aquamarine also believes that she should be the captain, much to Lars' disgust. Squaridot Padparadscha The Rutile Twins Fluorite Rhodonite White Diamond Steven Other Crystal Gems (Garnet, Pearl & Amethyst) Connie "BackStory Girl" Flashback Conspiracy Guy Trivia * Lars is implied to used to be a regular at a donut store on Earth, called the "Big Donut". This is confirmed when Steven said, "Sadie really misses you over at the Big Donut". * Lars' cape and outfit may be a reference to the character Captain Harlock, who is from the manga Space Pirate Captain Harlock by Leiji Matsumoto. * Lars and the other Off-Colors liberated a planet called Ophidian 3 in the episode Ophidian 3. Interestingly enough, Ophidian means "of or related to snakes". * Lars has the catchphrase of "bingo bongo", which is accompanied by finger-guns. The catchphrase is feared among his enemies. It has been revealed that he initially said this catchphrase on Earth, in possibly the Big Donut. This was revealed in Green Bubbles, after Lars experienced hallucinations/dreams that were based off his past. That is, if the hallucinations are true and not just random conjurations of his subconscious. * Lars is an excellent baker, but he doesn't need to use the skill very often since he doesn't need to eat and is with gems all the time.